


The Human Way

by Bats



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-19
Updated: 2001-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats/pseuds/Bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak realizes that he may not win Julian in the Cardassian way. First times. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Way

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Mark.

The Human Way  
DS9 G/B  
by Bats

 

“Quark, how much will it cost to keep this quiet?”

“I don’t understand why you don’t want him to know? Why, this just may be the thing that will get him to return your feelings.”

The Cardassian gave the Ferengi a cold look, “I’m not quite sure what you’re referring to?” The words themselves begged answer to the confusion, but the accompanying look told him to continue only if he didn’t value his life.

Quark either didn’t understand the look or knew he was too valuable to kill outright. “I’ve seen the looks you give him when no one is looking.”

“Obviously someone was,” a dangerous growl.

“Well noticing things is part of what I do. So, I ask again, why don’t you want the Doctor to know?” Quark asked confidently.

“He would only believe that I had done it to get his attention, or that I would have some angle to benefit myself.” Garak hid the desperation he felt.

Quark smiled, which did nothing for his face, “You do have an angle, for some reason you don’t want this out.”

“This has nothing to do with me. I just wanted Julian to avoid as much distress as possible.”

“What could be viewed as another humiliation?” Quark couldn’t help needling Garak, “Well, maybe you just didn’t want to be seen with the Doctor if this got out too?”

Whatever Garak felt was not displayed on his face or in his body language. “Who or what could possibly sully my reputation on this station.”

Quark shrugged, he would have to think on it.

“So, how much will it cost me to keep that meeting quiet?” Garak asked without emotion.

Quark knew he could make a bundle off this, but in the five years that he had associated with the Cardassian, he had never seen that fleeting look of anguish cross his features before. The Ferengi knew that all face that demon at some point and opted for something different. "A favor of information.”

Garak stared at Quark, surprised that he hadn’t reached deep into his pockets, although, information could be very costly. The Cardassian despised the softness that stole over him, for Julian it was worth the price. “Accepted.”

Quark nodded, then asked, “Well, Garak, what brings you here today?”

The query let the Cardassian know the deal was on. “Nothing at the moment, good day.” Garak left the eating area.

Out of sight, but not hearing, Major Kira stood with her mouth open.  
\-------  
Garak returned to his shop, but didn’t open it right away. Instead he asked and received a bottle of Kanar and poured a glass, sipping it absently. He had met with individuals that owed him a debt of honor, they would make sure that the doctor would remain in Starfleet and even have chances for promotion.

He had been dismayed by Julian’s disclosure of the genetic enhancements. That Julian had concealed something of this magnitude, made him doubt all that Julian was. What could he trust now? He mocked himself, realizing how that sounded, but he had never pretended to be truthful.

But Julian had and now the Cardassian wasn’t sure he could trust the human again. Garak knew though, that all that wasn’t reason enough not to help the doctor out, he didn’t want his Starfleet career ended because of something his father had done. So he had used some of his still considerable influence. Better for Julian not to know.  
\-------  
Garak had refused to see him, Julian felt bereft, alone. He had thought that the tailor would have understood or at least accepted. Julian felt the need to be completely isolated and removed. He left his comm badge at the infirmary and climbed up to the rafters above the habitat ring.  
\-------  
Later in the day, Dax had tried to locate the doctor and had been unsuccessful. She alerted the Captain. Odo told them there was no need to panic, he knew where the doctor was.

“With the Kardi, I bet,” Miles said derisively.

“No, just alone.”  
\----------  
After a long day, Captain Sisko liked to walk the station in the wee hours. This is where Dr. Bashir waited for him.

“Captain,” he greeted him quietly.

“Doctor…..” Sisko began.

Julian put his hand up, he’d decided, and he wanted to get it over, “I have decided….”

Sisko interrupted, “Starfleet’s already rendered a conclusion. Your father turned himself in and you will remain where you are.” Sisko waited.

Julian was surprised but not shocked, his father loved to interfere. The overwhelming need to cocoon gripped the doctor again, “Captain, I would like some down time.”

The Captain saw that the doctor was barely holding himself together, felt the desperation and knew it could only get worse. “Ten days.”

Relief washed over Julian, “Thank you sir.” He turned and left.  
\-----  
“Dr. Resdon to the infirmary.”

Quark watched as the new doctor hit his comm badge and let the bar.

Garak approached Quark and asked casually, “The station has received an additional doctor?”

Quark was not fooled, but didn’t let on, “No, Dr. Bashir left yesterday. That’s all I know. Major Kira and Dax don’t know anything more either. Just know that he left.”

Garak felt as if all his breathing parts were removed. His Jules, gone. The dazed Cardassian went back to his food, but he had lost his appetite. His mind went into overdrive, he’d search Bashir’s quarters for a clue. Check his sources and contacts….Starfleet. He was so focused on not losing it here publicly he was quite surprised when Odo joined him. Garak had not noticed him sitting down.

“I take it you’ve heard?”

Before lifting his head, he disguised everything, “Yes. Why?” Garak asked.

“I don’t believe the Doctor is a loner. But that was how he stood this week, probably one of his most difficult. The command crew could have reacted better, most are feeling bad now. No one helped him as he stood alone on that path. He now believes he has no one.” Odo finished in a detached voice.

“Why tell me?” Garak feigned disinterest.

Odo would have been amused on a better day, “I can empathize with the feeling of being by oneself, alone. It is a very difficult place to be. Harder for the Doctor, I believe that he expected a different reaction from you.” Odo got up and blended away.

Garak left Quark’s and went straight to his shop. Had he lost all ability to disguise his emotion. First Quark, now Odo. The Cardassian growled. It was most unCardassian to have these tender emotions anyway. He locked the shop door behind him and entered a back room. He hit the wall with the full force of his hand, never seeing the damage, then sobbed against it as the magnitude of the hurt he inflicted on the doctor, reached him, that same hurt came back to slice at him.  
\-------  
Garak had always wandered about the station so that if he had to be someplace, he would never seem out of place. Now Garak haunted the docking rings. He was sure Odo was watching him for nefarious meetings. He only wished. He had searched the doctor’s quarters and discovered that Julian had left enough of his possessions, he would return. He had also overheard that the replacement doctor would be leaving shortly.

He wasn’t sure what he would do, but do something he must. He needed the friendship at least. Again, Garak despised the weakness that Julian created in him. But since his exile, oh, even before, nothing had meant as much in his life as the beautiful Julian Bashir.  
\---------  
Julian just knew that everything was different. His father was on his way to jail, he’d probably lost any hope of advancing in Starfleet, and the staff looked at him as they expected some oddity to pop out. Like he had begged his father at the age of seven, ‘oh please enhance me.’

But the crusher was Garak. The man of many lies and secrets, his best friend had deserted him. This hurt on so many different levels, several of which he didn’t wish to explore. He was a fool. He’d never realized that Garak was that superficial, he had always believed that the tailor had many layers, now….now he had to harden himself against the pain, all pain.

Julian knew that he had come to the station wide eyed, innocent and naive, Starfleet had not imparted any of the real necessary information. Now almost five years later, Julian felt that he was just starting to understand the twists and turns that life on the station was. And it was Garak….Stop. He couldn’t let himself go there anymore.

He wasn’t going to let anybody in. He’d be professional, do his job, but that was it. He didn’t really have friends anyway. Julian knew he was ready to go back.

He docked in the middle of the night. No fanfare, no greetings. No one was aware that he was back until he entered the staff meeting the next morning.

Sisko greeted him, “Good to have you back Doctor.” Then continued on with the meeting, allowing the doctor to acclimate without a barrage of questions.  
\--------  
The day had been full. He had been extremely busy in the infirmary, checking all that Resdon had done. It wasn’t until dinner time in the replimat that the solace ate at his soul.

Julian spent the next week doing the same thing, working all the day, research if there weren’t patients. Eating in his quarters or grabbing a bite when he was watching results. He didn’t see much of anyone and didn’t seek anyone out. Miles had sent requests to play racquetball, but hadn’t come in personally.

It was into the second week back and Julian realized that he wanted a change and at least see people. He wasn’t much of a loner. He went to Quark’s in the late afternoon and sat quietly by himself, feeling his aloneness.

Jadzia caught the wistful look across her friend’s face and sat at his table. Instead of asking where he’d been she addressed his here and now. “Julian, you look like you lost your best friend.” He voice conveyed her concern.

“You can’t lose something you never had.” He didn’t make eye contact with Dax and he knew the Cardassian was behind him now. He remembered why he felt the pain, but he wasn’t going to acknowledge the Cardassian or the pain. He left without a backward look.

It was at that moment, as the doctor walked away, that Garak knew he had to win the doctor back at all costs. He needed the friendship, but he wanted it all with Julian. The enhancements didn’t matter, the withheld truths were no longer important whatsoever. For embroiled in that beautiful human form was his heart. He hadn’t realized just how far gone he was. How much the lunches with Julian meant. The lure of Cardassia was not as strong as the lure of Julian Bashir. Garak let his head fall forward into his hands.  
\-----------  
Julian sighed as the computer voice woke him. He showered and readied himself for another day. As the door opened for his exit, a racquetball racket fell onto his feet. He picked it up and almost smiled, Miles had left a message that he wanted to play. Well, he’d have to consider it, he did still need to keep up on exercise. The rest of the day kept him busy, perfecting some serums for Bajorian use. He was surprised again as he returned to his quarters, there, folded against the door, was a racquetball jumpsuit. Julian admired the material and decided that he would accept Miles next racquetball offer. He found one on the audio log and arranged to meet Miles the following day before lunch.

“You really didn’t have to buy me gifts to get me to resume playing with you.” Julian said as they began warming up.

“Good, ‘cause I didn’t.” Miles responded. Hitting the ball close to Julian’s face

“What do you mean? This racket, the athletic wear..?” Julian caught the ball on the bounce.

“Simple, I didn’t buy you anything.” Miles stopped and faced the doctor.

“But I received these yesterday, they coincided with your calls….I thought…” Julian began, confused.

“Keiko complains that I don’t pick her out enough stuff, I sure wouldn’t do it for you. No offense. Julian, I don’t care about those enhancements, I was just surprised. Now, I just have a good excuse for when I lose.” Miles laughed at Julian.

“Hummmm, well…then who?” Julian’s heart raced momentarily as he thought of Garak, but he put it aside, the Cardassian hadn’t even attempted to speak with him. That depressed him, but he wasn’t sure why. He should be angry.

“Julian……..Julian….hey,” Miles slapped the doctor. “Julian, are we gonna play?”

Julian shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded to his friend.

After three games and three loses for Julian, Miles told the doctor as he left, “I guess I’ll have to get you something in the future, if it can throw you off that much.” He smirked good naturedly before he left.  
\-------------  
Julian didn’t want to face Quark’s or the replimat so he headed to his own quarters for his evening meal. On his doorstep, the doctor found a holosuite program, James Bond, 007. Julian smiled, he’d wanted this one for quite a while. He puzzled on it, who knew he wanted this one. Dax. She had even teased about the fantasiful programs he’d desired. He figured he’d thank her tomorrow.

But when he approached Jadzia about it, she denied all knowledge and told him it was cute that he had a secret admirer. She also told him seriously that they were friends, regardless of the recent disclosures and she regretted not letting him know this immediately.

Julian thanked her almost absentmindedly, he was distracted by her secret admirer comment. Garak, could it be? Again, Julian felt his heart race at the thought.

Over the next few days, the doctor found his favorites, Tarkelian tea, chocolates, biscuits from Earth and even holosuite time slots that were anonymously donated. But it was the book of Vulcan poetry that convinced Bashir that Garak was indeed the sender of all the items.

Julian knew he missed Garak and their lunches together. This must be his way of saying the same and possibly, that he was sorry. He would eat lunch at Quark’s and not rebuff the tailor, should he approach.  
\-------------  
Garak picked up his food and looked for a table on the edges so he could eat alone and unbothered. He was surprised into stillness as he saw the doctor eating his lunch. He hadn’t been seen here since it all began well over a month ago, an eon ago. He had no plan of bothering him, until he saw the book of Vulcan poetry next to him. Maybe…..just, maybe.

“Dr. Bashir, I hate to disturb you, but I couldn’t help but notice your book. You may want to keep it closer to you as it would fetch a handsome price in the hands of the avarice minded.” Garak moved away, not presuming that the doctor would want him to sit down. Forcing all his emotions inward, he continued on.

“Ah, Garak.”

Garak stopped and turned at the sound of his name being spoken on Julian’s lips. A smidgen of hope grew anew, maybe the friendship could be resumed. He looked at the doctor’s face with a question, disclosing nothing.

“You know something of Vulcan poetry? Why don’t you join me and share what insight may be gleamed from this.” Julian kept his expression neutral and was rewarded with Garak sitting across from him. He wanted to smile, but kept it inside.

“Are you implying that you don’t care for that type of poetry?” Garak asked in a mildly curious voice, but he was glowing internally.

“That would have to be a very lose definition of poetry.” The familiar repartee was wonderful and Julian chose to be argumentative just to keep the Cardassian at the table longer.

“Obviously, you need more exposure to the finer works.” Garak returned with a familiar rejoinder.

They bandied about, back and forth until the doctor’s comm signaled him.

“Dax to Dr. Bashir.”

“Bashir here.”

“Plasma burn is being beamed into the infirmary.”

“On my way.” He stood up and said to Garak, “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course, Doctor. Another time.” Garak held his breath until he saw the doctor’s quick nod. As he watched Julian depart, he schooled his features to convey nothing. But inside, that small kernel of hope germinated.  
\--------  
Julian received different books of poetry from different worlds. Each day he would bring the newest book to lunch and conveniently, Garak would comment on the validity of the work and Julian would ask him to sit down. Julian would pick the opposite view of whatever Garak chose and they would argue merits day after day.

Many evenings, a culinary treat or a book would await him. After two weeks, he returned to his quarters to find nothing outside, but as he entered, he found real red roses. Their fragrance was vivid and Julian drew in a long breath. Triggering a fond memory of Earth. He found a card enclosed.

/Doctor, you forgave me once, and I hope that it is possible for you to do so again. In a selfish moment I neglected to stand by a friend. Reprehensible. A Cardassian would not forgive, but as you are a human, I find myself hoping. Garak/

Julian smelled the roses again and went in search of a vase. As he procured water and placed the flowers inside, he pondered Garak’s request. His heart raced in anticipation of seeing Garak.

Julian wondered when did he let go of his anger and disappointment toward Garak, Miles, Dax….he hadn’t really given it much thought the last week. Now they’ve each apologized. But he had already let it pass, he wasn’t much of a loner he had discovered. Maybe this was what he’d been waiting for, Garak’s apology and now all would be back to normal. He concentrated on his next lunch meeting with Garak, and his heart raced once more. Again, he pondered this change. In all of this, he had discovered that he truly had missed the tailor and was willing to forget and begin again. Friendship.

But his heart raced……….he wanted more………actually, he wanted the Cardassian.

Julian sat down on the closet thing, which happened to be the floor. He was stunned at the realization that he wanted the Cardassian’s hands all over his body. Why? Julian asked himself. Just as a passing fancy as with all the females he’d been with? Just to be with a Cardassian? No, none of that rang true at all. He wanted Garak because he was Garak. He hadn’t realized himself until he had been without him for those six weeks.

Julian got up, went to the replicator and ordered some tea, warming his hands and his thoughts. Wooing, Garak has been wooing an apology, the human way. Hope flooded and spread throughout his body. Julian smiled to himself, for this evening’s meal, he’d go to Quarks. And maybe…….  
\--------  
As Garak spied Julian, he approached his table directly, but stopped short as he saw a single rose on the table across from the doctor. His throat tightened at the gesture. He swallowed several times as he masked all he felt and continued on. “My good, Doctor,” Garak greeted him.

Julian made contact with the bright blue eyes, and signaled the rose with his hand, “Apology accepted, Garak.”

Garak almost smiled, “That’s most kind………still friends?”

Julian smiled broadly, “Still friends.” More if I can figure out how, Julian finished to himself.

Relieved at the genuine smile on the human’s face, Garak sat.

Julian pushed the book of Denovian poetry across the table, asking, “Did you expect me to like this?” With enough doubt laced in his voice to leave Garak unclear whether he did or didn’t.

“You would if your palate had become educated,” Garak returned.

Julian elected to be argumentative again and spent the better part of an hour in the intense discussion. Finally, Julian had to excuse himself as he had a patient coming to the infirmary.

Garak nodded, his eyes following the doctor. He was left wondering if the doctor had any idea how flirtatious he had been to the Cardassian. Garak sighed inwardly and headed back to his shop.  
\---------  
Garak knew that Julian had not responded to the Cardassian way of courtship, so he had resigned himself to do it in the Terran way. He realized though, that he had been successful in gaining forgiveness. So he would continue. He needed to make a date now, but just where does one take a date on a space station? Garak paced the length of his shop, back and forth, and finally stopped and nodded to himself, “Ah…yes.”  
\------  
Later that afternoon, Garak went to the infirmary, “Is Dr. Bashir here?”

“The Doctor is in his office. Straight through.” The young nurse said.

The tailor tapped the door frame.

“Garak! What’s wrong? Have you hurt yourself?” Julian jumped up, inspecting the Cardassian as he moved closer to him.

“No, my dear Doctor. I just came by to ask you a question.”

Julian’s heart calmed and his expression became quizzical, “Go ahead.”

“I would like you to join me for dinner and a walk. May I call for you?” Garak held his breath.

Bashir smiled, enchanted, “Yes, I would like that. What time?”

“Nineteen hundred all right?”

“That would be fine.”

“’Til later,” Garak left the infirmary and a bemused Julian, behind.  
\--------  
Julian wore charcoal gray slacks that Garak had made for him. His tunic was ash gray and hugged his form without seeming overly tight.

Garak arrived at nineteen hundred precisely. His clothes were dressier than his usual fair and Julian was glad that he had taken great care with what he elected to wear.

They walked to Quarks and found a table on the fringes. They gave their food and drink order to Rom. Over dinner they talked of music and how much similarity one could find over the different worlds. Both men agreed that Klingon music was discordant and hard on the ears. Both laughed at their complete agreement.

After dinner Julian waited for Garak to set the pace. They talked little as they started out, but once Julian realized they were headed to the observation arm, he impulsively said aloud, “I love looking out at the stars.”

Garak smiled, a real one, “As do I.”

Julian shared how they used the local stars to make characters out of the groupings. Garak shared that they would find the past battles played out in the night skies and children would learn important events through them.

Julian then told him a story of a camping trip with friends when he was a child. They had a telescope which they had used to find the constellations they recognized. It was then that he told them that he would live out there among them.

Garak asked a question, “Do you wish to return home?”

Julian could see that the Cardassian really wanted to know the answer. The usual mask was gone. “To visit my sister, yes. To live, not necessarily. My identity lies more with my work as a doctor than a being from Earth. Is that home. Yes. But, I don’t yearn to go back to live. You do though, don’t you? Yearn I mean.”

Garak was about to zip off his usual rejoinder, but hesitated. He knew that the human had answered his question honestly, so he pondered a bit before he answering, “Sometimes I think it is because I can’t go back, it motivates my intense yearning for my homeworld. I do know without a doubt that I love Cardassia, faults and all. But lately, it has come to my attention that returning home is not of the same importance as when I was first exiled.”

“Garak, Thank you.” Julian turned and made eye contact with the blue eyes that looked genuinely puzzled.

“What for Doctor?”

“For giving me an answer that I didn’t have to take apart or decipher.” Julian wasn’t sure but he thought that Garak blushed.

The tailor didn’t reply.

“Oh, and it’s Julian,” the man with that name said.

“What is Julian?” Garak asked, afraid that he had lost part of the conversation.

“My name.”

Garak half smiled. “Yes, I know.”

Julian threw his arms up in exasperation.

Garak chuckled.

The Cardassian walked the human back to his door, after they arrived, Garak asked, “May I call for you again?”

Julian smiled and nodded.

“The night after next?”

“That would be fine.”

With a small bow, Garak turned and walked away, personally pleased that the date had gone so well.

Julian watched until Garak turned the corner, then turned and thought to himself, ‘He is courting me, human fashion.’ Julian was aware that his heart beat faster in anticipation. He locked the door behind him.

As he began to undress, he asked the computer, “Computer, access Cardassian dating standards.”

“Those files are restricted.” The computer voice returned.

“Chief Medical Officer. Zenith one delta override.” Julian said automatically.

“Two point seven hours to upload requested information.”

“That’s fine.” Julian finished getting ready for bed.  
\----------  
By the third date, Garak was confident that Julian was well aware that he was being courted. At the end of the date, Julian asked him in for a nightcap, Garak accepted.

“Kanar?” Julian offered.

“Yes, thank you..” Garak saw the different books that he had given him in the shelving by the desk and was warmed that they were out.

Julian noticed and commented, “My poetry collection.” His voice held gentle humor.

“A diverse collection, I must say.” Garak’s eyes twinkled.

“They were gifts.”

“Ah….many friends.”

“Only one. One person gave me the entire collection. It was an attempt to further my education. It worked.” Julian said, hoping that Garak understood the sub-level text.

Garak nodded, understanding Julian on all levels. He finished his drink and said, “I must be going. Saturday okay with you?” Garak knew he had reached the end of his control and didn’t trust himself any longer.

Julian followed him to the door and said yes. Garak looked into the hazel eyes and saw the question. Mustering all his Cardassian control, he turned and gently placed his lips on Julian’s, giving him time to turn his head if he wanted. He didn’t.

Their lips met and caressed the other. Garak intended it to be a chaste first kiss, like that he had read about, but Julian’s whole hearted response set the Cardassian’s blood afire and he deepened the kiss. Julian met him measure for measure. Finally when air became a necessity, they drew apart.

Garak holding on to a small part of his sanity, rushed out the door. Saying in a ragged voice, “’Til Saturday.”

Julian smiled with joy even after the tailor was out of sight. He knew that the Cardassian was as affected as he was if the bulge in Garak’s slacks was anything to go by. Julian felt happy.

The following day, Gul Dukat had three Cardassians beamed in to the infirmary. After checking them he notified Garak that other Cardassians were on the station. Garak hurried to the infirmary, curious.

The female looked Garak over and insulted him. Recognizing that as a flirtatious gesture, Julian stepped in front of the tailor before he could respond and ordered the female to lay back and rest. He escorted Garak to the outer office and was about to make up some explanation, when Garak just patted his arm and told him he was returning to his shop to meet a customer.

Julian, relieved, smiled at the tailor as he walked away.

Garak smiled to himself as he made his way back, Julian displayed jealousy. Garak was more than pleased.  
\------  
Julian took extra care with his clothing for the evening. He was hoping he could get Garak to stay the night. Desire ran throughout his body at the thought. He wanted the Cardassian in a basic way.

Garak picked up Julian, they bypassed Quarks as he led him back to his own quarters. There, he had a table set with Julian’s favorite foods. He also played a music that he knew that Julian enjoyed.

They sat and Julian glowed. The gentleness that was so unCardassian told more to Julian as to how serious Garak actually was than if it were stated out right. As they completed the meal Julian told him, “You’ve out done yourself. A human couldn’t have done as nicely as you have.”

“You understand what I seek?” Garak wanted to be clear, so Julian wouldn’t be shocked.

“You’ve courted me and wish me in your bed.” Julian told him, silently hoping for more.

Garak momentarily panicked, afraid that Julian thought that this was just a seduction scene. None of this was on the Cardassian’s face, but his voice was sincere as he replied, “Not only my bed, my life.”

Julian’s joy wasn’t masked and in turn was easy to read. Garak’s insides relaxed.

Julian smiled and walked around the table and cupped the Cardassian’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the dark lips. His hazel eyes met the bright blue ones as he said, “Garak, you’ve courted me in a human fashion and right now I want to please you in the human way.” Julian looked to the Cardassian for his permission.

Garak was aroused and so very hard that he just wanted the human in any fashion. But as his patient plan had worked, he didn’t want to jeopardize it now. So he nodded his consent. Julian pulled him up and led him to the Cardassian’s bed and sat him down.

Julian captured Garak’s lips, exploring what he’d only sampled before. After he had plundered the Cardassian’s mouth, learning the moist cavern as if it were his own, his tongue trailed to the neck, delighting in the spicy taste of Garak’s skin. He took small nibbles just below the scaly ear and loved the soft sounds that were emitted. The human traced a neck ridge with his tongue and then started again with his teeth. Repeating it all again on the other side.

Julian used his hands to unfasten Garak’s tunic, pushed it aside and off the Cardassian’s body. He paused a moment in wonder, the muscled torso and tight abdomen were hidden delights cleverly hidden by the tailor’s clothes. He stared with desire and fascination.

Garak was unaware of the desire evident in Julian’s eyes and whispered with dreaded self-consciousness, “Is it so difficult?”

“Only in breathing. I lost my breath in your beauty.” Julian was so very serious that Garak did not attempt any humor. Although he disbelieved, pleasure at the words wove their way in and Garak reveled in the moment.

Julian ran his finger all around the slate gray chest, pleased to discover the nubs already firm and erect. As a fingerpad brushed over one, the Cardassian moaned in rapture. Julian let his tongue follow his fingers, exploring the scales and ridges. Taking great pains to lavish each with profuse attention. He removed the Cardassian’s pants and underwear in a single move and sucked in his breath at the wonder of Garak’s sex.

Decorated with the most beautiful scale pattern, Julian licked his way around. He loved the stomach, then traced the hip ridges until he came to the erect shaft. He skipped over it and stroked the inner thigh. Garak spread his legs further apart in wanton desire of Julian’s touch. The scaled skin of the inner thigh was so smooth and warm, Julian couldn’t help himself, he slowly moved his tongue across, tracing every scale tip.

Garak gasped in delight, he couldn’t remember ever before feelings these sensations. He writhed under Julian’s delicate ministrations. The Cardassian way was always so hard and lustful, but Julian’s gentle, sensuous way seemed to elicit the same passionate response, if not more.

The human paused to breathe in the scent of arousal, spicy and oh, so much more titillating than human. Julian licked off the maple drop from the shaft tip, then groaned as he rubbed his face all over the Cardassian’s shaft and sacs, absorbing as much of smell as he could.

The gesture was so sensually erotic that Garak nearly came with Julian’s groan. He grew harder than he could ever remember being. Garak moaned, Julian had licked and nibbled all around his throbbing shaft, but he continued to ignore it.

Julian knew that his new lover was needing release. He cupped Garak’s scrotum and rolled them gently between his fingers and palm, eliciting more deep growls from the Cardassian’s throat. Julian licked the base of the shaft and worked his way up. His tongue slurped up more of the maple droplets, rimming the slit.

Garak thrust upward and Julian took the throbbing erection in. Wanting the entire length inside his mouth, he relaxed his throat muscles and the rest slid in. The human contracted and released the muscles of his throat as his tongue moved from side to side. Julian didn’t let up on the movement.

Garak was past any conscious thought, completely enthralled in the sensations centered at his groin. When he was sure that the pleasure level had crested, the sensations increased in intensity. Sucking, swirling, throat constrictions. Electric pulses sizzled through his veins, radiating to all nerve endings, culminating at the base of his shaft, rushing for the climax. His seed burst into Julian’s mouth and he eagerly drank it all in. The human enjoyed the vanilla like taste of the maple colored seed. The look of total abandonment on Garak’s face, knowing that he had brought the Cardassian to this state was as intoxicating and arousing as if he’d come himself.

Garak blinked, aware of hazel eyes watching him, a hopeful look there.

Julian asked, “You were pleased?”

Garak’s eyes opened wide, incredulous, “You could not tell?”

“I wasn’t sure, Cardassians may show pleasure differently, just wanted to be sure.” The human knew quite well from his research, but wanted to hear it from Garak himself.

Garak smiled, touched that Julian cared enough to seek out an answer. “My dear Doctor, I’m not sure I have ever felt something as good as that.”

Julian sighed, “Elim, please call me Julian.”

Garak sucked in his breath, ‘Oh to hear his name on his lover’s lips, in his beautiful voice.’ The blue eyes grew large as saucers and began darking with renewed desire. “As you wish….Julian.”

“I do wish it Elim, I also wish to relieve that awaking need.” Eyes pleaded for the ability to continue.

Garak nodded.

Julian covered Garak’s body completely with his own. Garak went to embrace his lover, but Julian murmured, “Shuuh, just let me.” He pushed Garak’s hands back down, palms up and intertwined their fingers, then captured his mouth and kissed him with all the love he felt for the Cardassian. The deep, sensual kiss gradually changed to deep and passionate. Tongues dueled an age old dance as the kiss intensified.

Julian moved his body sinuously against Garak’s, pressing closer, erections rubbing, slicked with pre-cum, they moved against each other easily, erotically. Tongues thrusting, erections grinding, Julian never removed body contact. They writhed together, lost within the fire. The tingle built slowly, working out to the tip of their bodies, until the burn became all consuming and exploded into orgasm.

Julian came back to himself as Garak embraced him, held him close, murmuring into his neck, “Who am I that I won the heart of this gorgeous, gentle being?” Not really expecting an answer.

“You are Elim, my beautiful Cardassian, one of the finest beings I know. You are far more than a plain and simple tailor. You risked life and limb for me and it is I who am lucky.”

Garak froze, stunned at the sincerity that rang from Julian’s voice. Julian pressed a kiss into his neck, releasing Garak and he held his love closer still.

Julian then smiled into Garak’s neck and shoulder as he said, “Now, let’s put those genetic enhancements to good use. I’ve showed you human, you show me Cardassian.”

Garak was stunned again, would this precious human ever cease to surprise him? Before he could even pose a question, he felt Julian’s erection pressing into his thigh. Julian was caressing a neck ridge absently, sending desire dancing in his blood.

“It’s rougher.” The Cardassian answered.

“Yes!” Julian said with great enthusiasm. Julian grabbed the Cardassian’s hip ridges as he nipped the left neck ridge. The traditional signal that he was willing to submit.

Garak instantly wondered if the human knew the significance of that gesture. He looked carefully into Julian’s face, the twinkle let Garak know that the human knew exactly what he’d done.

With a deep series of growls, he announced in an age old Cardassian way that he was taking a mate. He grabbed Julian, flipping him over and slammed him against the bedframe. He licked the human from his buttocks to his neck, soaking his skin. Then from neck to buttocks, he blew a trail that turned to heat along Julian’s skin.

The human’s purr just pushed Garak on. He grabbed some oil off a shelf on the backside of the headboard and coated Julian’s, balls and entire crackline. He teased the tight opening, causing the human to thrust backward. Garak growled low in his throat with excitement at Julian’s response, more than he ever dreamed.

He inserted an oil covered finger and worked it inside. He withdrew it and quickly inserted two. He scissored the fingers until he felt the human relax, then he moved them rhythmically in and out. Julian’s pants and purrs pushed Garak to the very edge of his control.

Julian’s moans of, “Oh please………I need……….,” sent the Cardassian over, he withdrew his fingers, coated his erection and placed the tip of his shaft at the human entrance and thrust in with a single movement. So powerful a thrust, he hit the prostate nub and Julian writhed and trembled out of control against the headboard and Garak’s chest.

The Cardassian grabbed Julian’s erection and lost hold of the rest of his control and pumped the human hole and penis with a fierce rhythm. Julian moaned, not in pain, but in pleasure as the thrusts continued to pound against Julian’s inner nub and pushed Julian into an explosive orgasm.

All the muscles around Garak’s shaft contracted tightly as pearl colored seed erupted onto his hand. The contractions trapped him so powerfully strong, his fluids rushed into the human canal. The warm seed sending tingles of pleasure to the human.

The spent Cardassian, joy evident in all his movements, gently laid the human on his bed and cradled Julian to him. The need to protect and take care of this incredible gift was foreign to Garak, but he couldn’t help himself and realized that this was love. The type of love that Julian’s poets wrote about. At long last, he understood.

Garak tapped Julian, “My Julian, I love you.”

“I know and I you.”

“You knew?”

“It’s in your eyes. There hasn’t been a moment tonight it wasn’t there. Others may not see it, not know what to look for, but I do.” Julian curled next to him, his head nuzzled into Garak’s shoulder, “Garak, you’re the keeper of my heart.”

A look of tenderness and bliss crossed the Cardassian’s face and for Julian it became a defining moment. Julian knew that he had reached into the Cardassian heart. The look of total commitment was not hidden from view, bringing Julian to a new level of joy.

“Garak, I accept you just as you are. All your secrets, all your mysterious ways. I know you’ve held great power. I know you’ve done things that I could never do. I also know that you can be the most gentle creature to have lived. I trust you here,” tapping his head. “And here,” tapping his heart. “I love you.” The walls were down and Julian was able to see all that Garak was and he only loved him more.

Garak was almost speechless, his bright cerulean eyes fixed on steadfast hazel, taking a moment to compose his thoughts, “In all my life, encountering all the people I have, never has anyone given so freely of themselves to me as you. I pledge you my promise that I will protect, love and cherish you with all that I am.”

Julian smiled into loving eyes, “What more could any human ask?”

 

fini.


End file.
